


Ghosts Of A Guy Called... Adam?

by TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft



Series: Torchwood Series 2 missing Moments [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e05 Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft/pseuds/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 5 in my Torchwood Series 2 Missing Moments series<br/>post Adam and features a quiet moment between Jack and Ianto in the middle of the night.<br/>Jack/fluff<br/>My usual fare for missing moments<br/>Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts Of A Guy Called... Adam?

Jack blindly staggered out of the bedroom and down the hall into the living room. He was following the dim light of a laptop, and he knew exactly what he would find.

Ianto was sat cross-legged on the sofa wearing a thin pair of flannel PJ bottoms and one of Jack’s undershirts; he was scrolling through old files and the blanked out CCTV files from the past 48 hours. His eyes were red rimmed and the harsh blue glow of the screen made him look twice his age. Jack saw a steaming cup of tea in the younger man’s hand, the wisps of air rising from him making twisted patterns on the moonlight. Ianto didn’t notice him.

“Ianto?”

The younger man jumped slightly and blushed as he turned around.

“Jack?”

“What are you doing here? Its 4am.”

Ianto stuttered and tried to form an excuse. Jack walked to him and closed the laptop slowly.

“Let it go Ianto.”

“I can’t.” Ianto said, deflating. Jack sat down next to him, looking concerned. “I need to know, Okay?”

“Not okay.” Jack shook his head. “We forgot for a reason. We took the retcon of our own accord, it’s my name on the sign out sheet.”

“But why? Why was it you? Why did we agree? What happened? I’m a researcher Jack, an archivist, it’s my job to know things, to understand them. I can’t just let it go.”

Jack could see that the exhaustion was getting to the younger man, he was shaking slightly and he hadn’t blinked since they had started talking.

Jack put his hand on Ianto’s cheek and stroked his brow.

“Some things are better off not knowing. Trust me on this Ianto.”

The smoothness of Jack’s voice startled Ianto and he nodded slightly. He was still desperate to understand, but an odd feeling had been gnawing at him ever since they woke up in the boardroom. Like guilt. Like gut wrenching, painful guilt. Only he had nothing to be guilty for. His head told him that the answer was in what they all forgot, but as Jack had said, maybe he should let it go.

Jack took his hands and pulled him up slowly, together they walked back to bed. Jack fell asleep almost immediately, also tired from the day’s events.

Ianto tossed and turned, when he did fall asleep he dreamt he killed a girl in cold blood.

 


End file.
